User blog:Radicus1141/KaPRPT- In Which Darth Sheebop Makes His Glorious Debut
Hello, all! I'm here this week with another issue of KaPRPT. This is actually one of my favorite parts so far. Please do enjoy! Kleat and Pikachu RP Thing: '-In Which Darth Sheebop Makes His Glorious Debut-' Shiruru: "Okay boys, time to bring out our inner metrosexual!" Meanwhile, Pikachu and Flamber head to Lunatyr's place. It still smells like sweets. Flamber: "I feel like I could get diabetes from a block away. Anyways, is this a fun visit?" Pikachu: "You'll see." Shortly after the two arrive, Lunatyr hears a knock at his door. Lunatyr: "Hm?" He goes to answer it, finding a Sheebop with a Darth Vader cape, holding up boxes of thin mints. The Sheebop springs forward, shoving the boxes on Lunatyr's face. Darth Sheebop: "Buy the cookies! Buy them for the Empire! You WILL buy the thin mints! You WILLLL!" Lunatyr: "Woah, woah, easy there. Are you a boy scout or something...?" Darth Sheebop: "That's not for your ears to hear, the Empire cannot disclose that information!" They're Girl Scout cookies. Darth Sheebop: "You WILL buy these cookies." He waves his hand in front of Lunatyr's face, trying to use a Jedi mind trick. Lunatyr: like reverse Halloween... This strange, costumed little man is coming to my house to give ME sweets "You're lucky that I really like cookies. I shall accept your offer." Darth Sheebop: "Good! Get me your checkbook!" Lunatyr: "Um... Don't you take cash?" Darth Sheebop: "It might be better to just get me your checkbook and a clear copy of your signature." Lunatyr: "What exactly are you trying to pull here...?" Darth Sheebop: "The Empire thanks you for your patronage!" He throws the cookies in Lunatyr's arms and runs into the house! He comes across Pikachu and Flamber on the way in. Flamber: "DARTH VADER!" Darth Sheebop tears through the house, looking for money! Darth Sheebop: "FORCE BLAST! FORCE BLAST!" He kicks over a lamp. Lunatyr: "What the hell are you doing...!?" Flamber runs over to Lunatyr. Flamber: "Lunatyr, I saw Vader!!" Lunatyr: "Is this a prank!?" Darth Sheebop: "DEATH TO THE REBELLION, YOU REBEL SCUM!" He punches a table before yelling out in pain. Darth Sheebop: "Is this table one with the Force?! I can't penetrate it!" He suddenly pulls out and ignites a red lightsaber! ...Made out of plastic. Pikachu: "What is going on now?" Flamber: "Shhh... H-He's armed...!" Darth Sheebop: "Back! The Empire will have your heads! I, Darth Sheebop, can ensure that!" He points the lightsaber at them. Darth Sheebop: "I've got direct contact with the Emperor. Cower before me and all my lightsaber skill!" Flamber shudders and hides behind Pikachu. Flamber: "No need to get hasty, Darth sir....!" Lunatyr: "Put that toy down." Darth Sheebop: "Consider yourself lucky I don't put this away and strike with the raw power of the Dark Side, rebel scum." Lunatyr: "Listen, you can cut out this nonsense now. You knocked down a cake slice!" Darth Sheebop: "Indeed I can, Earth being... Indeed I can." He suddenly jumps up and throws his lightsaber toward Lunatyr! ...It lands a foot in front of him. Bad arm. Darth Sheebop: "SAY GOODB-! ...Oh dang, let me try again." He picks it back up. Flamber: "It's okay, take your time." Lunatyr sighs and grabs for it! Darth Sheebop: "How dare you?!" He tries to tackle Lunatyr, who is able to restrain him by pressing a finger to his forehead. Lunatyr: "Nice tr-" Flamber: "I'LL SAVE YOU!" He tries to help Lunatyr but winds up tackling him down. Darth Sheebop takes this opportunity to grab his lightsaber, and then clenches his fist at Lunatyr, trying to Force choke him! Darth Sheebop: "I find your lack of faith... Disturbing." Lunatyr casually tosses Flamber aside. Lunatyr: "...What are you trying to do now?" Darth Sheebop goes red in the face. Darth Sheebop: "I'm strangling you, you ignoramus!" He clenches harder. Pikachu: speechless. This young man appears to actually believe he's Darth Vader. Must be a psychological disorder Lunatyr: "Yeah, no. I'm perfectly fine right now." Flamber: Gets up But how?" Darth Sheebop: "You... You JEDI!" He thrusts his palm out at Flamber, attempting to use a Force push. A fly flew into Flamber's mouth at that same instant and he starts hacking! Flamber: "ASFHSACN" Darth Sheebop: "The Jedi is resisting my Force powers! I will need to speak to the Emperor about this...! Stinking Jedi!" He turns around to flee, but he accidentally bumps into that one heavily booby-trapped bookcase. Lunatyr: "Not THAT bookcase!" Several tiny explosives go off! Darth Sheebop gets out of the way. Darth Sheebop: "Your security methods are-" He's hit in the face by a red boxing glove attached to a spring and stumbles back, setting off another trap that fires spinning blades at him! He quickly pulls out his lightsaber to deflect them, but they cut right through! Pikachu: "Eeep...!" Flamber: "He's been disarmed!" Darth Sheebop: "What kind of technology is this?! No metal can withstand the blade of a lightsaber!" He throws the part of the lightsaber he's still got at Lunatyr before running out of the house! They were left with only the broken lightsaber, the cookies, and a messy house. Oh my. Lunatyr: "Okay, WHAT was that? Flamber, were you responsible for this?" Flamber: "What? No!" Lunatyr: "You seemed to play along with his little charade. Now talk!" Points weapon Flamber: "GAH, I didn't organize anything, I swear...!" Lunatyr: "Tch. Fine then." Pikachu: "Quite an interesting fellow, wouldn't you say?" Lunatyr: "More like annoying. Eh... At least he left cookies." Flamber: "Can I have o-" Lunatyr: "No." He rips the box open and munches one. Darth Sheebop suddenly jumps through the window and grabs the cookies. Darth Sheebop: "The Empire will put a bounty on your heads SO GREAT, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be searching for you!" He jumps back out through the broken window, running to a big hunk of metal on wheels, covered in a cardboard cover that looks like a shoddy rendition of an Imperial Star Destroyer. He then quickly drives away! Pikachu: "Strange Contraption, if I say so myse- Lunatyr!?" He was chasing after! Darth Sheebop was driving along at a decent pace, careful to stay within the speed limit. He notices something in his rear-view mirror that's been haphazardly glued to the cardboard. Darth Sheebop: "The Jedi! He's making chase...!" He speeds up! Lunatyr: "Once you mess with the cookies you've crossed the line!" He picks up his speed, sprinting like mad! Darth Sheebop: "I have to bring him to the Dark Side somehow..." He looks over at the cookies, which are safely set in the passenger seat with a seatbelt on. Darth Sheebop: "Hah... Hah hah! HAAAAAAAHAH!" Darth Sheebop swerves to the left! Lunatyr continues chasing him, making a sharp turn! Darth Sheebop then notices another shape going after him. Darth Sheebop: "-AHAHA- ...What the heck?" He sticks his head out of his window, looking back at... Flamber on a segway, with Pikachu on his shoulders. Pikachu was holding a bazooka! Pikachu: "Please don't make us resort to force!" Darth Sheebop: "Grahhh! How dare they?!" He sticks his head back in the Star Destroyer-thing and presses a button on the steering wheel. A surprisingly complex-looking panel pops out. He presses a button that says, "AUTO-PILOT" and moves to the back of the vehicle. Pikachu: "Return the cookies!" Lunatyr was gaining on him. Darth Sheebop's vehicle suddenly opens up, revealing... Another bazooka! Darth Sheebop: "FORCE BLAST!!" He fires at Pikachu and Flamber! Pikachu: "Yaaa! Flamber, left!" Flamber steers, barely evading it! Flamber: "He has one too!?" Pikachu: "Apparently...! Aiming fire!" Pikachu takes a shot! Darth Sheebop: "YAAAA!" He jumps forward to his steering wheel and spins it in a random direction, causing him to swerve! He spins out, avoiding the blast, but also bumping into the bazooka he has attached to his Star Destroyer and sending another shot out! Flamber: "Pikachu, save yourself!" He tosses him towards a bush as the segway is hit by the shot! Pikachu: "NOO!" Flamber flies back and there's an explosion where he landed. Pikachu: "You murderer!" Darth Sheebop fires his last shot, sending it right at Lunatyr! Darth Sheebop: "AAAAHAHAHA! You clods! Did you really think you could-!" He then drives off a cliff, falling into a ditch. Lunatyr: "Peridot called, she wants her insult ba-" *Hit* Pikachu watches him careen off the cliff, wide eyed. Darth Sheebop: "FORCE JUMP!" He hops off the vehicle, which does nothing but make him splat down to the ground a few moments after his Star Destroyer. Pikachu: "I would think our tax dollars would pay for a barrier for this enormous cliff.... Is he alive?" Pikachu peers down. Below the cliff, Darth Sheebop is trying to push his Star Destroyer out of the ditch. Darth Sheebop: "Feel the sunshine...! Feel the sunshine...! ERGGGH!"Pikachu: "Er..." Lunatyr gets up. Lunatyr: "Those shots were nothing." Pikachu: "Then how did Flamber blow up?" Lunatyr: *Shrugs* "Uh, are you keeping it together down there?" Darth Sheebop is now pointing his hand at the Star Destroyer. Darth Sheebop: "HNNNNNNGH! Use the Force...!" Lunatyr just watches, dumbfounded. Darth Sheebop: "Feel the sunshine! Feel the sunshine! Feel the wrath of Darth Sheebop!" ...The only thing he accomplishes is popping his arm. Lunatyr: "He's gonna hurt himself if he continues..." Pikachu: "Shall we help him?" Lunatyr: "Sure." They lower a rope down. Darth Sheebop: "A Sith Lord needs no help from members of the Jedi Order!! You scumbags!" ...After a few moments, he ends up grabbing the cookies and trying to climb up, grumbling to himself about how Lunatyr must be messing with his ability to use the force. As soon as he's up, Lunatyr snatches the cookies away from him. Lunatyr: "There, you're up. I will be taking this as collateral." Darth Sheebop: "How dare you?! You... You cannot suppress the Sith for long! No matter how much you attempt to keep us ground into the dirt, we will always arise!" Lunatyr sighs. Lunatyr: "Listen, do you always keep up this act? I just rescued you from a pit." He munches on a cookie. Lunatyr: "Can't you break character for five seconds?" Pikachu: "Yes. It must be straining on you." Darth Sheebop: "Are you accusing me of being a fraud?! Hah... Heh... AHAHAHA! You're in denial that the Sith have returned! You Jedi are as weak-minded as I had originally thought." He suddenly thrusts his hand out, thwacking Pikachu! He starts to run away, ranting about how the Jedi Order will soon be crushed. Pikachu: "Ouch... Rude!" Lunatyr: "I got my cookies, that's all I care about." Pikachu: "...I worry for him, Lunatyr." Lunatyr: "Once again, I got my cookies, that's all I care about." Darth Sheebop seems to be gone... Before dashing back, swiping a single cookie, and running off again. Lunatyr: Anger vein floating over head Pikachu: "Eheheh.... Maybe that'll be the last of him we see. Let's check on Flamber, shall we?" The two walk off. Perhaps, one day... Darth Sheebop will return. '-End of Part 3-' As an end-of-RP-part announcement, I've got another part ready and I'm considering posting it tomorrow. Go ahead and tell me whether or not to do that down below. And, as always, feedback and comments on the RP are always appreciated! Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Posting Category:KaPRPT